


13 Stanzas Why

by ThisBooksAuthor



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Other, Poetry, Story told though poetry, The tapes summarized into poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisBooksAuthor/pseuds/ThisBooksAuthor
Summary: Hannah's story of each member on the tapes written into a poem, from her point of view. 15 Poems to be entailed. Told through a mixture of the TV show, and book.





	1. Hey, it's Hannah. Hannah Baker.

A baker's dozen is a set of guilt, an added on one, a dozen to death  
One to fury and one to flames  
The firing pistol, set ablaze  
A shell, or a bracket  
Her eyes are glazed  
Fate decided in this haze  
She wrote of the sky on the eve, in past chapters ago  
But now she writes her own deceptions and the mask that secrets hold  
They’re the living truth  
That two wrongs don't equal a right,  
As they once again acted out in spite.  
They’re words unthinking wringing in her ears  
Her words ringing in yours.  
No shield, no armor, no helmet  
Can prepare you for the worst.  
Print to audio  
Let the truth be told  
Like an open book, her whispers tell  
Her secrets forever unsealed.  
Her decision was final.


	2. Justin Foley .1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin's first tape.

A memory ruined  
A reputation tarnished  
My innocents stolen to the public eyes  
I barely even raised a finger, and I think that that is where your rumors reside  
In the memories that I attempted to hold dear  
That I hoped would go on and care for me out  
But in the end, I think I already know my fate  
And that fat started with you  
In your eyes, with lifting trees,  
An attempt to see me for me  
A photo  
A rumor  
One or the other  
Neither can be truthfully told, for you,  
Justin Foley,  
Were the beginning of the end.   
And your story isn’t even over yet.


End file.
